en busca del tiempo perdido sasuhina
by polinchi
Summary: hinata, se va de su casa en busca de independencia pero al parecer no vivira sola...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: la llegada

Todo empeso cuando trate de buscar mi independencia pero de algún modo supe que estaba haciendo lo mejor, un favor para mi padre pues para el continuamente era un estorbo y que no valia la pena que a juicio de mi primo neji razones infundadas, pero aun asi los voy a extrañar de alguna manera ya me había acostumbrado al continuo vacio y silencio entre las paredes de lamansion hyuga de todos modos creo que en departamento no será muy diferente pues estoy viviendo sola.

Me llene de esperanzas al tocar la perilla del lugar que seria mi nuevo hogar donde no tendría que estar a cargo de nadie

-dela nada sentí un toqueteo en la espalda oi una vozmasculina algo familiar y me di vuelta ayi estaba el , el chico que llamaba la atención de todas las mujeres del instituto a decir verdad me da un poco de miedo y solo recuerdo su apellido pues estaba en el mismo curso que naruto-kun creoque se hacia llamar sasuke?

Sasuke uchiha …

-oye tu molestas al paso este es mi apartamento de seguro te equivocaste de piso…-me dijo

-ahh?-apenas alcanze a responder y abrió la puerta arrojandome hacia uno de los costados de la pared del dormitorio

-te dije que te fueras, de seguro eres una de mis molestas fans que planea seguirme no?

-mi llave-e también habre la cerradura-a uchiha-san

-no te preocupes yo mismo te are el favor de cambiar la cerradura, ahora vete- me dijo el ojinegro

En eso llego el dueño y nos dijo que este era un departamneto doble y que cada uno tiene su habitación, ese fue el único momento en que no vi quejarse al uchiha y cuando el dueño termino el agrego:

Pov sasuke:

-para colmo tendre que vivir con esta –le dije al dueño yo ya me había mudado de apartamento solo para que mis fans nome suigieran y he a qui a la fans perfecta yo se queella es igual a todas las otras que no entieneden el concepto deprivacidad

Luego me fui molesto ami cuarto donde no me di tiempo de ordenar y dispuse a dormir quizá pensar en que mañana comienzan las clases y tendre que ver al dobe y a sakura otra molesta escoria…

Cuando estab a punto de arrojar a los brazos de morfeo escuche un fuerte ruido que me saco de mis fantasias

Y allí estaba en la puerta del baño saliendo de la ducha solo con una toalla puesta quede sorprendido y pensar que aquella chica era la mas callada y timida del instituto y que detrás de ropa tan holgada tenia un cuerpo tan bien fomado

-y me quede ayi en medio del pasillo creo que eso se endureció creo que tendre que tomar unas ducha de agua muy fría…

Ella me gritaba unas cuantas cosa a lascuales no le tome atención alparecer tenia una herida en la rodilla por que se había caído que torpe pensé pero solo trata de llamar la atención…

Luego le dije :

-esta es tu manera dellamar la atención?

d-de que me h-habla uchiha-san-me respondió

-no te hagas la tonta- le dije acorralándola a la pared

-no se de lo que habla-a y con su-u permiso me retiro-agrego

Yo no la deje pasa me molesta el simple hecho de que venga a seguirme tratando de seducirme

-eres igual a todas –le dije

Ella estaba ruborizada parecía que se había puesto un rubor ayi note los labios rojo y delicados que tiene de alguna manera deseables intente probar su texturan haciendo que la hyuga de estremeciera

Para, porfavor

Y yo solo continue tratando de acercarme y acortando la distancia entre nosotros pero la hyuga se desmayo yo la lleve a su cuarto…

Ya había desempacado trate de buscar ropa de ella para que durmiera en su cama busque en el closet donde había un par de zapatos quizá aun no terminaba asi que me saque la camisa que anda trayendo y se la coloque de alguna manera se veía muy bien aunque me cueste reconocerlo una piel palida con un cabello muy fino y unas largas pestañas con la polera solo se veía mejor luego fui hacia mi cuarto donde me dormi enseguiada


	2. el boton perdido

Capitulo 2: el boton perdido

Pov hinata:

_Yo, me desperté en mi cuarto vi como la luz penetrara la ventana donde me encontraba en mi cama me sorprendí enseguida al ver que tengo la polera de sasuke¡ dios que are ahora además no recuerdo mucho el incidente de ayer solo recuerdo lo que me dijo antes de caer desmayada como se acercaba a mi_

_Además desperté en mi cama como si el me hubiera cargado y pensar que uchiha-san se muestra Tan frío y me alegro un poco en pensar que tiene algo de humanidad guardada, tengo su polera puesta sin nada debajo¡ dios¡ me habrá visto creo que será mejor preguntarle después de todo el me ayudo _

-ya despertaste

-eh-h (_me puse nerviosa luego de lo ocurrido ayer se fuerte hinata¡_ ) si-i uchiha-san

-tengo algo que decirte

-q-que seri-aa

-como vamos en el mismo instituto opino que seria mejor que yo me fuera antes para evitar los rumores hyuga

-si -_solo le pude responder eso pues estaba tan avergonzada no se como le mirare a la cara, creo que es mejor que el se valla antes pues no quiero que me vengan con rumores además le tengo miedo al fan club de uchiha-san pues no quiero que un grupo de chicas me venga molestar yo lo unico que quiero es ir a instituto tranquila… ojala que me toque en el mismo curso que naruto-kun¡ es que me gusta desde primaria no se las chicas por que andan tras de uchiha-san yo creo que naruto es tan guapo como uchiha-san solo hay que saber apreciar sus cualidades_

_Luego me fui caminando hacia el instituto donde me encontre con mi amigo de toda la vida kiba-kun el me llevo hacia mi salon pies este año no estariamos en el mismo curso me dio un poco de pena recordar todas las cosas que vivimos juntos y las incontables veces que me a defendido_.

-hinata-chan te veo algo rara que te pasa - me dijo el castaño

-nada kiba-kun –_solo le sonrei creo que era la mejor manera de aparentar las cosas ahora que lo pienso que haria kiba-kun si se enterara que vivo con ¿uchiha-san?, de seguro gritaria muy fuerte hasta que viniera shino-kun.._

_Y ¿shino-kun? A el no lo e visto ojala nos toque en el mismo salon para que no este tan sola,…_

_Pov sasuke:_

_Ya habian tocado el timbre cuando llegue para mi sorpresa estaban todos lo asientos ocupados a esepcion de un par de mesas que estaban al final, entonces la ultima persona que llegue al salon se sentara conmigo,…que molesto_

_Ahora que lo pienso como estara la hyuga, esa chica es muy timida y otra chica en esa situación se hubiese aprovechado quiza no sea como las demas no diferente si no rara, si eso la describe a pesar de ser muy guapa, no se aprovecha de eso y es muy recatada tiene una falda hasta las rodillas y un uniforme muy holgado, no como estas… ino y Sakura ellas son faciles si les pidiera que me lustren los zapatos lo harian con la lengua, hinata_

_Si ¡asi se llamaba¡esta chica, hinata la chica de ojos perlados, de piel de porcelana y cabello azulado, pero es mejor que siga asi de recatada si se vistiera mas provocativamente todos los pervertidos caerian como moscas y vendrian a molestar al apartamento…_

-Disculpe-e me pue-edo sentar a su lado?-_ayi estaba hinata venia a pedirme el favor de sentarse conmigo-_

_-_hmp…

E_ra de esperarse ahora me acosa, de seguro le gusto o algo asi pues me sigue a todos lados_

_Luego todo el salon permanecio en silencio y la horas pasaron rapidamente hasta que vino el dobe a molestar…_

_-¡sasukeeeeee¡_

- que quieres dobe…?

-ah? – dijo hinata con un toque de inocencia y ayi fue cuando el dobe miro a hinata poco mas desnudándola con la mirada-

-sasuke quien es ella? -La apunto con el dedo para hacerlo mas evidente-

-ella es una amiga

-amiga ehh? Nos presentas???

Cuando volteé a ver a hinata, estaba tan roja como un tomate lo que ami me causo mucha gracia, ahora me doy cuenta que le gusta el dobe…

Y se volvio a desmayar…..

En la enfermeria estaba yo pues la fui a dejar a su camilla donde la enfermera me pregunto varias cosas como si fuera el hermano de esta chica…

POV HINATA:

Cuando desperte en enfermeria era muy tarde no heabia entablado una conversación con naruto-kun, tonta¡ tonta¡ hubiera hablado con el si nisiquiera me recuerda…

Estaba tan nerviosa que hasta sasuke se dio cuenta y me sonrio, y luego se empezo a reir.

-despierta…

-Ahh…?

Era la enfermera que me estaba tocando el brazo para que me levantara a decir verdad estaba tan avergonzada que preferia seguir durmiendo en esa cama era mucho mejor que tener que ver a sasuke riendose y burlandose de mi como si fuera una niña, y como soy timida el solo se rie y no le digo nada….

-Oye chica ayi sentado esta tu novio…

-uchiha-san??, disculpe pero no es mi novio…-me puse un poco nerviosa pero es solo uchiha-san-

-oye hinata acaso se te perdio un boton?

-boton???-miro mi blusa y la tengo toda abierta¡ que vergüenza

En ese minuto sasuke se acerco a mi con un tono muy sensual y me dijo:

-quieres que te lo abroche yo?

Yo me puse tan roja, mis piernas fallaban pero no me desmayaría al menos no le haría notar a sasuke ….mi debilidad, mi timidez…

Pero el siguió se acerco a mi y me tomo mi blusa….

-uchiha-san?-dijo la pelirosa

En ese minuto vi a una chica de ojos color jade era muy bella, creo que la vi en el fan club de sasuke…ella estaba a punto de llorar…

-sasuke-kun –dijo tapándose el rostro viendo como le caían las lágrimas

-puedes irte solo me interrumpes-con un tono algo frio y distante

Soy tan, egoísta tan mala nunca pensé en herir los sentimientos de otra persona, si a mi me pasara eso me sentiría muy mal,…

-gomena…-y sasuke me sello los labios con uno de sus dedos

-hinata no digas nada, no tienes nada que explicar

-sasuke eres muy egoista – y se fue llorando la chica-

-hinata desde hoy acostumbrate a ir conmigo pues no dudes que muchas lokas fans mias iran detrás de ti a si que seria mejor que anduvieras conmigo solo por seguridad no creo que hiashi hyuga quiera una heredera muerta no?

-sasuke, pero…

-nada de peros además vives conmigo podríamos aparentar ser pareja pues se vería muy mal que vivamos en la misma casa sin ser nada además la fans te seguirán hasta tu "casa"

-hai….-no dije en mas que un susurro salir de mentiras con el chico mas guapo de la escuela, no es que me importe pero que pasa si naruto-kun se entera creerá que no tiene oportunidad conmigo…y …..y….

-saves a esa chica esa, se llama Sakura le gusto desde primaria pero a mi nunca me ha gustado a si le tenia que sacar de la cabeza que yo soy para ella…

-entonces hiciste todo esto por …

-si por una idiota fan mas pero ten cuidado naruto esta enamorado de ella…

-Ella..?

-date por seguro que se va a vengar de ti al menos

-de mi…-lo que me faltaba me gane el odio de otra persona mas esto va ha ser el escándalo del siglo y se enterara todo el instituto…-

-sabes hinata no te veras tan mal como mi novia, ademas eres muy guapa

-Ah?, disculpa sasuke no te escuche-

-nada no te preocupes

En ese minuto me tomo la mano y me llevo a casa ….


	3. envidia

Capitulo 3: envidia

POV HINATA:

La mano de sasuke es tan fría, me reconforta de alguna manera pensar que alguien me apoya pero todo se ha vuelto tan turbio, no hay necesidad de hablar creo que disfruto el silencio…sin miedo a equivocarme ni decir algo inapropiado, todo es tan tranquilo siento como la briza mueve mi pelo, quiero estar asi para siempre…tranquila

-hinata te pasa algo?-me dijo

-no nada- y segui en mis pensamientos pero aun que todo esto sea falso..

Luego llegamos a casa

-Sasuke que quieres almorzar???

El solo me toco la cabeza y me dijo :

-no es necesario fingir aquí

Y se fue me dejo sola y metida en mis pensamientos se fue por la puerta dejándola entre abierta para que pudiera ver como se alejava…eso solo me iso pensar en lo sola que estoy… cuantas veces mi padre me deprecio y me comparo con mi hermana pequeña y solo para llegar a la solución perfecta…

-Ella es mejor que tu ojala fuese la heredera del clan hyuga

Hyuga cuantas veces he deseado extinguir y podrirme solo por esa maldición el vulnerable apellido….

Luego solo ise unos fideos me comi mi parte y le deje en la mesa una porción a sasuke con un nota que decía:

-come, uno no vive a bolas de arroz

Pensé que tendría hambre cuando volviera, luego me arroje ami cama donde la ansiedad me ataco…como se sentiría sakura-chan en este caso.

Soy tan cruel y egoísta, yo apenas conozco a sasuke-kun y ella de toda la vida me parece injusto por ella que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos…

POV SASUKE:

Cuando me fui del departamento me sentí algo mal rechaze su amabilidad de alguna manera me sentía tan vacio, vacio y enfermo, en el camino me encontré con itachi, el me detuvo para preguntar varias cosas:

-donde vives?

-en un departamento

-con quien?

-solo

-con que solo ehh?

-si, solo

-entonces uno de estos días te ire a visitar -dijo entre sonrisas

-no, vallas itachi¡

-porque hermanito?

Luego solo atine a salir corriendo al departamento ya era muy tarde y quería dormir algo…

Cuando llegue a departamento estab todo muy obscuro, y cuando encendí la luz encontré una pequeña y agradable sorpresa estaba la comida servida algo helada con una pequeña nota:

-come, uno no vive a bolas de arroz

Solo sonreí un poco, al parecer esta chica no es como las demás y ami que me dio por pensar en hinata, además en la enfermería pude haber echo lo que quisiera con ella si no fuera con esa molesta fan mia…

Sakura, ahora debe estar abrazada con naruto contándole lo duro que fui con ella, y naruto como cree que tiene oportunidad la consuela y sakura se va a aprovechar de esa amabilidad…

Al otro dia llegaran de novio y hinata se pondrá a llorar….

Llorar, que predecible es todo aun asi hinata no podría soportarlo y el dobe no se da cuenta, nose como una chica tan guapa como ella esta detrás del dobe,…

POV HINATA: al despertarme vi sasuke saliendo de la ducha el solo atino a decir

Se repite la escena- y comenzó a reirse-

Yo estaba roja y solo le dije medio enfadada- baka¡- si tonto sasuke siempre me pone en situaciones como esta creo que le encanta molestarme pues siempre que me ve enfadada se rie-

-oe hinata preparate para lo de hoy va a ser un gran golpe

-un gran golpe?

Y a que se refería? Lo delas lokas fans o lo de sakura o lo que naruto va a pensar, todo esta saliendo tan, tan mal

Luego solo atine a vestir y a hacer todas las cosas

De nuevo sasuke me tomo la mano y salimos juntos al instituto…

Todos no miravan sorprendido y yo solo me quería morir que vergüenza yo hinata la chica timida y reservada con el chico mas guapo del instituto…

Despues vi a kiba-kun que me miro sorprendido y le empezó a gritar cosas a sasuke como si el fuera mi hermano celoso o algo asi otra cosa que me dio mucha vergüenza fue cuando los chicos del instituto le empezaron a decir cosas como que tenia suerte por estar conmigo o cosas asi

-hola hinata –me dijo la chica de ayer mientras tomaba del brazo a naruto el estaba muy contento de pronto me dieron ganas de llorar y como sasuke estaba a mi lado me tomo del brazo y me llevo a otro lugar a una sala del pabellón antiguo….

-y hinata a ti que rayos te pasa casi te pones a llorar cuando viste al dobe?

Yo solo continue llorando por un buen rato y r

Sasuke tenia una cara de enfado como si el fuera un niño pequeño que le hubieran quitado su juguete luego el trato de abrir la puerta y se dio cuenta y paro en seco diciéndome:

-estamos encerrados

Yo solo quize matarme con esto saldrán todo tipo de rumores, sasuke me encerro que lo único que quería era violar me o algo asi¡ que horrible

POV SASUKE:

Yo ya estaba algo enfadado por lo del dobe por que hinata mientras esta conmigo tendría que ver al dobe tengo que sacárselo de la cabeza…solo por mi orgullo.

Luego me di cuenta que estábamos encerrados y ya no podía hacer nada solo esperar que alguien pasara por aquí, luego cuando me di vuelta pude ver a hinata con sus mejillas rozas

-que estas pensando pequeña pervertida?

No puedo negar que esa situación era tentadora era hinata hyuga, la chica de piel de porcelana, y labios carmesí sin olvidar su ojos perlados y ese pelo tan fino realmente era muy guapa aun asi reservada y timida por eso me divierte tanto hacerla enfadar es que es como una niña pequeña que nuca oído la palabra, sexo nunca mal piénsalas cosas aun que como podría haber alguien asi en este mundo tan loco….

-sasuke-san por que me mira tanto?

Tonto, tonto me quede como un tonto mirándola de seguro aora piensa que soy raro…

-oe hinata

-que cosa sasuke-kun

-aun te gusta naruto

- si, creo

Creo que me ha cautivado esta loca y rara chica en la cual pienso tanto es tan tentadora…

-y sasuke a ti te gusta alguien?

- si, creo

(Es mas creo que me gustas hinata,...)

Luego el silencio se apodero de la habitación le tómela mano y dormimos en una colchoneta.

Ella apoyo si cabeza en mi hombro y pienso que podría pasar asi por horas, y horas nunca me aburriría de esto…

POV HINATA:

Me sentí algo confundida es normal que sasuke me tome la mano me mire acada segundo y me sonria…?, creo que soy alguien para el quizá no seamos amigos pero somo algo…algo me confunde hace 10 minutos estaba llorando por que naruto y sakura eran novios pero….sasuke me apoyo el supo cuando iva a llorar y me llevo a otro lugar para que naruto no viera mis lagrimas, y yo pensaba en pedirle perdón a sakura pero ahora es feliz con naruto y naruto es feliz con ella y yo? Yo estoy aquí fingiendo ser la novia de sasuke…

Y que pasa si sakura se da cuenta que yo no soy la novia de sasuke?

Y que pasa sakura no olvido a sasuke

Y que pasa si me enamoro de sasuke

Y que pasa si a sasuke le gusta sakura pues dijo que le gustaba alguien

Y si sakura rompe con naruto

Naruto quedara..solo y sakura solo lo uso….

No debo pensar esas cosas tan malas¡ mucho menos de la persona que amo¡ naruto es muy buena persona¡

-oye que hacen ustedes aquí-dijo kakashi

-nad-aa¡

-nos quedamos encerrados

-de seguro alguna persona envidiosa los encerro..

-hai…-i-i

Luego nos fuimos a casa


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: frustacion

POV HINATA:

hoy sasuke se enfermo y estoy en problemas, pues yo sabia que iva a pasar esto, ahora estoy sola nadie me va aproteger volveré a los días en que estaba sola con la diferencia que tengo a la mitad del instituto en contra mia…

es que nada puede estar tranquilo me da miedo encontrarme con ino o sakura, o es mas con alguna fan alocada…

-todo esta tranquilo –por ahora-

A la entrada del instituto me estaban esperando un grupo de chicas que me decían

-donde esta sasuke-kun?

-que te pasa perra sasuke no te acompaña hoy?

-acaso te dejo? Ya era hora

Yo solo trate de pasar hasta que sakura me tomo el hombro y me dijo:

-lo ves_ hoy no vino naruto tampoco por que rompi con el destroze su pobre corazón eso es lo que querías no?

-po-or que dices eso?-dije casi temblando-

Me asuste tanto que apenas me salian las palabras, un nudo en mi garganta debe ser que me siento culpable, de todo lo queme pasa es mi culpa, culpa de que todo salga tan mal…

-el karma niñata?

Solo asentí la cabeza, me ataco el silencio mas frio, doloroso y asfixiante…

Sentí los 40 segundos mas largos de mi vida, sentí como era volver a la realidad saber que sasuke no me va a proteger todos lo días ni aun que mi mentira dure tanto,…

-estas enojad-da sakura-san, yo pensé que en realidad tu habías tomado una nueva iniciativa que te ivas a enamorar y ivas a ser una persona feliz junto a la persona que amas…

-etto..- lo dijo apunto de romper en llanto

-almenos eso-o es lo que trato de hacer yo…

Aun insegura de mis palabras me fui caminando hacia el salón donde pensé que me sentaría sola…

-bueno chicos hay un alunmo nuevo-dijo kakashi-sensei

Luego se cruzo por la puerta un chico alto, de ojos verdes y pelo rojo dijo que se llamaba garra

-garra –ese nombre resonó en las paredes del salón, todas las chicas quedaron atónitas realmente era guapo-

Pude determinar que era extranjero por su acento, se sentó a mi lado lo cual me puso muy nerviosa hace días que estoy asi, con los pelos de puntas.

-oye tu,-me miro con algo de curiosidad- como te llamas?

-yo –dije apuntándome- hinata

enseguida se paro sakura para decir:

-la novia de sasuke-kun

Eso fue como un golpe, una bofetada

-el me miro-

Y el curso completo también…

-hai-i

Me avergonze tanto hasta sasuke debió haber escuchado debió haberse reido de la situación..

-y tu estas celosa-dijo garra

Sakura se fue algo incomoda

lo mire sorprendida

-si tu novio no esta, yo soy la primera opción no?

Solte una carcajada ante su comentario, era de alguna manera conocido o familiar, de mero nerviosismo.

-oye hinata luego me quieres dar un paseo por el colegio?

-p-por que yo?

-por que eres la única chica normal de aquí

Se nota que no me conoces

-bueno-o

-por que estas tan nerviosa?

-soy asi

-puedo vivir con ello

Luego me tomo la mano apenas toco el timbre y lo lleve hacia los diferentes pabellones, era tan serio que hasta yo lograba sacarlo de lugar…

-hinata tengo que ir al baño donde esta?

Yo solo atine a apuntar al baño de mujeres, antes de darme cuenta de mi error el ya estaba entrando

-garra¡

Lo escondi en un baño, aun nerviosa nome di cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpo sentía su aliento en mi nuca, realmente estaba sorprendida

-hinata que pasa?

-shh- le dije con un dedo en el labio

-realmente eres muy mona

Me puse roja estábamos a escasos milímetros, eramos yo y garra y yo solo quería correr no podía pues entro ino con algunas chicas al baño, tenia que esperar a que se fueran nunca en mi vida nunca había sentido que las paredes del baño fuesen tan estrechas…

-garra-kun calla¡

-ok hime

Me puse roja y temblé ,… estaba realmente mal, como pasan tantras cosas yo solo quiero volver a mi vida tranquila

-hime cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí…

-no-o m-me digas hime

-por que hime?

-tengo novio¡

Para mi desgracia ino no salió hasta que se acabaron las clases, tuvimos que esperar a que se fueran

Cuando salimos estábamos tan desgarbados que solo atine a reirme

-estas tan despeinado- le dije

-nose no conocía esa faceta tuya tan "salvaje"

-por q-que lo dices?

Apunto hacia mi falda que estaba toda levantada.¡

-gomme..na..sai

-no tienes por que pedir disculpas

Realmente me descoloca, es tan sereno delante de todos pero realmente es muy desinibido

-garra me voy a mi casa

-adios hime

Solo me enrojesi de la vergüenza, camine hacia mi apartamento donde vi el televisor prendido donde vi una silueta solo me sente al lado y dije:

-no que estabas enfermo?

Un hombre ya mayor de unos 22 años de pelo negro y ojos algo rojizos, parecido a sasuke…

-y tu sasuke me dijo que vivía solo?

….

Dios¡ dios¡ que hare sasuke invito a alguien que hago¡

-soy-y hi-inata hyuga novia de sasuke

-vives con el?

-si-i

-los niños de ahora, son tan precoses

Me enmudeci, mi corazón palpitaba mi piernas me temblaban el estaba muy cerca mio era casi la misma esencia de sasuke era su aura asfixiante lo que me frustraba, que podía hacer…

-hinata, quieres aprovechar el tiempo mientras llega mi hermanito??

Me desmaye

Que patética soy, me desmayo por una simple broma?... ahora que lo pienso que habrá hecho sasuke afuera del departamento si estaba enfermo,…

-hinata

-hina, despierta

Hace tanto tiempo que no me llamaban se me hacia la voz familiar, pero solo era un sueño me pesaban las piernas y estaba muy cansada como para responderle…

-hinata soy yo sasuke…

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe

-sasuke-e??

-Si soy yo, deverias evitar eso de los desmayos continuos en situaciones extrañas ahora dime que te iso mi hermano para que te desmayaras…?

Se me subieron los colores a la cara instantáneamente y le mire con rostro avergonzado

-etto…

-si te toco un pelo te juro que lo mato.

-sasuke no me iso-o nada

-entonces por que te desmayaste?

-quiza solo me sentía mal…

Entonces el se acerco y se puso arriba mío, me toco la frente, sentía que me moriría de vergüenza ayi mismo

-eres pésima mentirosa,…

-saasuke ba-aka¡

-pero si quieres podemos jugar a las mentiras

(me agarro del mentón)

-ment-tiras?

-te he dicho que te odio

(dijo mientras se ponía a besarme el cuello)

-yo también…(le dije en un tono de determinación)

-eres muy fea hinata

(mientras me bajaba el cierre de mi poleron)

No se que clase de juego es este pero me esta hirviendo la sangre, de mera ira…

-sasuke baka¡

Estaba tan enojada que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sasuke, me había desvestido dejándome en ropa interior

…

Tome mi suéter de ayer i me lo puse enseguida no quería ver como sasuke jugaba conmigo, …solo me fui al baño donde me encerré un rato para calmarme

POV SASUKE:

Estaba algo aturdido, era un juego de mentiras no, le dije exactamente lo contrario de lo que pensaba,…

Esta chica es tan inocente, tan increíblemente guapa

Es tan rara y tan simple sin duda un rollo que me envuelve completamente, ojala no este llorando en el baño… eso me haría sentir culpable…

Me fui a mi habitación donde encendí un cigarrillo, y tome mi guitarra estaba algo aburrido, esperaría a que hinata se calmara y luego ...

Y luego…

No lo se

De pronto empeze a tocar una canción, de esas que solo viven en el momento era la canción que quería dedicarle a alguien a algun ser amado como si tuviera…

Solo empeze a cantar

Me has dicho

Que debería tratar de continuar

He visto tus ojos

Que brillaban como estrellas para mí

Y despues vi tu alma

Como un cuarto vacío

Besándote, fue como besar el pasado

Y me siento entregado

Sentí como si fuera parte de algo

Algo de lo cual siempre desee tener

Sentí como si fuera parte de algo

Algo que perduraría

Siempre he visto tus maneras

Y algunas veces me tomaron por sorpresa

Y despues vi como apuntabas

Una lunática sin remedio

Tocarte fue como tocar el fuego

Y me sentí entregado

Sentí como si fuera parte de algo

Algo de lo cual siempre desee tener

Sentí como si fuera parte de algo

Algo que perduraría

Sentir que me aman

Como nunca antes me sentí ser amado

Al volver a abrir los ojos te vi al frente mio, con una cara angustiada pero solo atine a decirte:

-somos los dos frágiles e imperfectos

Tu me abrazaste y sentí la calidad del silencio…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota de La autora:

WENO disculpen la demora…

En venido con muchas mas ganas que antes

Les doy las gracias a todas las personas que me pusieron rewiews

Aun me falta desenrollar la trama

Tratare de poner almenos un capitulo por semana

Se depide

Polinchi


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: decisión**

Me he pasado la mañana en la casa, cuando desperté estaba en el cuarto de sasuke pero el no estaba…

Tenia puesta toda mi ropa y eso me llegaba a tranquilizar del todo aun así tenia un nudo en la garganta por un motivo desconocido el cual aun no logro aclarar.

Será que estoy en el cuarto de un chico

El chico que me confunde pero aun no encuentro una razón aparente para que trate de conquistarme…

Conquistarme

Eso si es tener mucho ego, no quise ir a clases hoy, quizá por el desconsuelo que sentía al no tener alguien a mi lado o por no tener nadie en quien confiar.

Soledad

Eso es algo que todos sentimos y que a menudo se vuelve un problema.

A algunos más que otros.

La soledad no discrimina a nadie.

Fue el destino que dijo que tendría un padre que tenga tan enorme egocentrismo y sentido del deber.

Aun así le quiero.

Por que es mi padre, que por más malos ratos que me brindo me dio un hogar "agradable" donde estaba mi familia.

Una familia de la cual escape.

Apenas junte mis fondos.

Ahora mi padre debe estar odiándome como siempre por huir como una cobarde como siempre lo hago.

La más cobarde y miserable de la familia.

Es todo un peso tener un apellido.

Hyuga

Un apellido de cual todos querrían tener pero solo yo quería sacarme de encima.

Responsabilidad, deberes.

Tengo que atender la frivolidad ajena.

Para que la gente no piense que hinata no tiene virtudes.

Que no tiene defectos.

Frivolidad era lo que recibía en este lugar.

Me hastíe de un purgatorio que duraría lo que la eternidad pediese.

Y ahora estoy aquí.

Con lo que me queda, un poco de orgullo.

Y me pregunto ¿debería volver?

Si ahora maduro, ¿apreciarían mi cambio?

Estoy hastiada de tantas cosas.

Pareciera que no pertenezco a ningún lado.

POV SASUKE:

Tenia que ir a instituto, pero algo me lo impedía.

No quería estaba cansado.

Quería algo, pero no sabia que mis cambios aparentes de personalidad.

Algo estaba trastornado el ambiente sin razón aparente, no era hinata era yo.

¿Es que de pronto me volví un casanova de la noche a la mañana?

No podría admitirlo era un golpe para mi orgullo.

Algo en que yo mismo me convertí.

En lo que me volví.

¿Es que ya no tenia en nada mas que preocuparme que mis entupidas fans?

Es que mi egocentrismo no tiene limites.

Antes de que el resto se de cuenta.

Esto de la conquista de ¿que servia?

Eso del falso noviazgo ¿nos llevaría a algún lado?

No

Todo esto carecía de rumbo.

Solo saciaría la frivolidad y la curiosidad de la gente, pero ¿desde cuando me importo lo que dijera la gente?

Desde que me di cuenta que itachi estaría con el cargo de la empresa.

Que yo por más esfuerzo que hiciera, siempre seria opacado.

Comparado.

Esto siempre me lleva a interminables monólogos.

Ninguno con respuesta alguna.

Es que alguna vez alguien escucharía.

No

Esto es algo que mi orgullo impide comunicar.

Eso me lleva la soledad.

Cuando llegue a este apartamento, era por que estaba enfadado con mis padres por que le dejaron la empresa a el.

Por que todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Aun así estoy cansado.

De mirar lo solo que me he quedado.

Sin darme cuenta he ido a parar en el departamento de itachi, a pedirle disculpas por no poderle haberle atendido hoy.

Cuando toque la puerta, el estaba ahí parado al frente Mio y me pregunto:

-¿que quieres?

Solo eso bastaba para hacer aflorar mi mal humor y responderle con el mismo tono arrogante.

-solo vine a molestar, como tu lo hiciste ayer.

Era la falta de compañía, aun le guardara rencor el es mi hermano y no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

Solo extendió su brazo en para hacerme pasar.

Me acomode en su sillón y empezamos a conversar…

-oye hermanito, dime es ¿eso de que vives con tu novia?

Esa pregunta realmente me descoloco.

POV HINATA:

Salí un rato pues no quería pasar el día sola en apartamento, y no quería ir a clases.

Me dispuse a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que me pillo la lluvia desprevenida.

Corrí en dirección a un techo, donde estaba una pequeña feria artesanal, donde entre con apuro y me atendió un chico más o menos de mi edad, no iba al instituto por que al parecer trabajaba aquí.

-buenos días ¿que desea comprar?

Me dijo con una bella sonrisa, algo irónica pero en el fondo una sonrisa.

Y yo solo tartamudee.

-disculpe ¿me diría su nombre?

Le dije con nerviosismo, estaba temblando la lluvia me había empapado por completo.

-Sai.

Este chico se me hacia familiar, era muy parecido a sasuke pero con una esencia algo diferente.

Mire a mi alrededor y habían muchas pinturas de diferentes lugares y personas, hubo una que me llamo la atención era un cuadro de una hermosa mujer.

-¿quien es ella?

Le dije apuntando al cuadro.

-era mi novia.

-es muy bella.

Era una mujer rubia y de ojos celestes, se me hacia familiar pero no recordaba con exactitud a la persona.

- y ¿por que trata de venderla si es una de sus mejores pinturas?

-me trae malos recuerdos.

Sentí el tono melancólico, y recordé a la mujer ella era Ino Yamanaka al parecer ni era una fan loca si no una chica normal con novio, su novio era un artista valla que el mundo es pequeño.

Pensé en comprar el cuadro pero si yo colocaba un cuadro así en el apartamento de seguro, al mirarlo Sasuke se pondría de mal humor.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

El pintor se me acerco a pocos milímetros de mí.

-y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hinata

-sabes Hinata eres muy bella ¿quieres ser mi nueva musa?

Me sonroje ante tal idea, no es algo común para mi posar ni ser modelo y mucho menos para un pintor de mi edad.

-di que si ¿vale?

Estaba nerviosa, algo asustada y le dije tartamudeando:

-bueno.

No se como me salio el coraje, decir que si pero tenia que buscar un pasatiempo que no fuese avergonzarme.

El me contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

-bueno empezamos, mañana en la tarde.

-pero…

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?

-¿Qué es una musa?

El solo se puso a reír de mi ingenuidad, lo que me molesto de manera muy leve.

Se acerco a mí y me susurro a oído:

-luego lo sabrás.

Charlamos un buen rato y cuando paso la lluvia me aleje de la feria sonriendo.

Me fue al departamento donde en la entrada me encontré con Sasuke.

Para mi sorpresa estaba mojado, y temblando sentado en la puerta.

-olvide las llaves.

Solo le sonreía, era más distraído de lo que pensé.

-vale entremos.

Hoy había sido un día mas relajado, sin necesidad que escuchar los alegatos de nadie.

POV SASUKE:

Cuando estábamos en el departamento me cambie de ropa de inmediato la que tenia a mano.

Cuando me empecé a quitar la camisa mojada, Hinata empezó a tartamudear alegando que me valla a cambiar en otro lugar que no fuese el lugar donde ella se encontraba, lo cual me hacia mucha gracia verla descolocada.

Ella, tiene algo especial.

No se que es precisamente, una ingenuidad, una inocencia de niño que al principio parecía un falsa actitud.

Pero ella es así.

De lo que estoy seguro es que nos llevamos bien pero no somos precisamente amigos.

Pero ¿Por qué me pregunto que tipo de relación tenemos?

Por que me intereso tan repentinamente en una chica.

Especialmente si es tan extraña.

Es que quizá es diferente a las demás.

Me hace sentir extraño, es como esa sensación que tu sepas que cuando vas a llegar a casa va a haber alguien ahí esperándote.

Tome mi guitarra y empecé a tocar una canción:

Muerte de un sueño (de epica)

Seguí tus reglas

Un tonto dispuesto

Marcado por la vergüenza

Mi alma sufre por tus hostiles maneras

Aguanto tantas cicatrices, golpéame duro

Es tiempo de cambiar, tenemos que ordenar

Por esto fuimos tan lejos, un camino lejano

Creando nuevas leyes y viviendo por reglas no escritas

Restringiéndonos

Mi alma sufre por tus hostiles maneras

No puedo dejarlo ir

Creando nuevos giros en antiguos credos para ajustarnos a

Tus visiones

Negándonos

Tú creaste este mundo

Donde la honestidad no esta permitida

Tú creaste este mundo

Donde la ignorancia nos esta enseñando

Tú creaste este mundo

Mientras yo soy todo, lo que tú nunca serás

Tú estas taladrando estas

Falsamente basadas filosofías en mí

La cortina está cayendo

No hay nadie Detrás

Corriges un error

Pero yo aun sigo por aquí

Nuestra pelea termino

Mis cicatrices dejan una mancha

Pensaste que sería todo fácil

Pero yo aun permanezco

Te creaste a ti mismo

Basándote en nada más que mentiras

Te creaste a ti mismo

Pero todas tus aspiraciones murieron

Te creaste a ti mismo

Mientras yo soy todo lo que tú nunca serás

Me estas engañando

Ahora yo te obligo a ver

Esto

La cortina esta cayendo

No hay nadie Detrás

Corriges un error

Pero yo aun sigo por aquí

Toma mi mano, me estoy hundiendo, alcanzándote

¿Puedes ver lo que nos has hecho?

Torturarme ya no tiene sentido aquí

Seguí tus reglas

Un tonto dispuesto

Marcado por la vergüenza

Mi alma sufre por tus hostiles maneras

Aguanto tantas cicatrices, golpéame duro

Es tiempo de cambiar, tenemos que ordenar

Por esto fuimos tan lejos, un camino lejano

Creando nuevas leyes y viviendo por reglas no escritas

Restringiéndonos

Mi alma sufre por tus hostiles maneras

No puedo dejarlo ir

Creando nuevos giros en antiguos credos para ajustarnos a

Tus visiones

Negándonos

La cortina esta cayendo

No hay nadie Detrás

Corriges un error

Pero yo aun sigo por aquí

Tu tiempo se ha acabado

Estoy recuperando lo que es mió

Pensaste que podías tenerme

Bajo tu pulgar y mente

Toma mi mano, estoy hundiéndome, tratando de alcanzarte

En mi moribundo sueño.

Solo encendí mi cigarro, y estaba dormida en el sillón solo pude apreciar esos delicados labios y la bese.


End file.
